Our Broken Love
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Walburga can't believe it when Sirius finally walks out. The events of that fateful day has a severe effect on her. She's slowly losing her sanity. But Orion doesn't care. He loves her and always will. Written for Lamia of the Dark.


**A/N: I've been meaning to write a story like this so I'm pretty happy I could! This is for Lamia of the Dark an honorary recipient! Happy Birthday! Even though I don't quite know when that is! :)**

 **Also, inspired by Lego House by Ed Sheeran. It's there even if you don't see it.**

 **Written For:**

 **Birthday Fic Exchange: Honorary Recipient: Lamia of the Dark; Orion/Walburga**

 **The Potions Class Competion: Doxycide- Alternatively, Write a story that takes place in Grimmauld Place.**

 **School of Prompts: K.3: Tornado**

 **The Restricted Collection: 3. No using the word 'said'**

 **The 50:50 Competition: Inspired by 'Lego House' by Ed Sheeran**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, not one bit. :)**

* * *

"I don't agree with your views, Mother. I'm not prejudiced against muggles, muggle-borns, and blood traitors. My best mate is a werewolf, and James is a blood traitor, but they're like brothers to me. No, they _are_ my brothers. I can't keep living here!" Sirius screamed, forcing himself not to cry.

Walburga stood shocked as Sirius picked up his bag. She had thought they were having an unpleasant conversation but nothing to this extreme.

"I'm leaving." That comment brought her to her senses. His voice dark and bleak.

"Do you know what you're doing?" she screeched, her perfectly trim and neat braid untangling itself a bit. It hurt to see her eldest son leaving. She was his mother, for Merlin's sake!

"Yes." He nodded. He was unable to look her in the eyes. She could tell he was nervous as he fiddled with the hem of his leather jacket. That disgusting, filthy muggle attire he chose to wear. "It means I won't be here anymore. I won't have to suffer all the humiliation and curses you throw at me."

"Those are for your own good!" She walked furiously to him. He whipped out his wand in a quick movement. She laughed menacingly. "I'm your mother, Sirius. I'm allowed to discipline you as I see fit."

"That's not right," Sirius protested weakly, his voice breaking. He forcefully meet her eyes; the pain in his evident. "Mother's are supposed to be kind and loving."

Walburga chuckled, running a hand through her hair. The delicate braid she had her hair in was gone. "Your mind has been polluted ever since you entered Hogwarts. Ever since you became a _Gryffindor_ , you've acted up. I _knew_ we should have taken you to Durmstrang instead."

"That wouldn't have changed anything. I still would have defied you." Sirius' grey eyes clouded over. "I still would have hated your guts."

"How dare you!" she screamed, pulling her own wand out. Sirius stepped back in terror; his eyes wide and alert. Her eyes gleamed dangerously and her lips were pulled back into a snarl. Her hair now loose and wild. "I am your _mother_!"

"NO!" He yelled, taking a step backwards. "You're not! Dorea's been more of a mother than you have!"

She sneered. Dorea? How completely absurd! "Dorea's a pathetic witch. She's nothing, Sirius. _Nothing_."

"AHHHHH!" Sirius cried in pain as Walburga cursed him. "S-st-stop it!"

Bad boys needed punishment.

"I didn't want to!" she yelled. It was his disobedience that caused this result. "You made me!"

Sirius withered on the ground as she continued with the unforgivable curse. Crucio. "S-Stop!"

"That's what you'll be if you leave, Sirius. _Nothing_." She cackled into the night unaware of how she looked. Her face was illuminated by the faintly shining moon. She never looked madder in her life than in that moment. Her wild hair framed her face, her blood red lips sneering, and her eyes had a feral gleam in them. "You made me hurt you, Sirius. _You made me_!"

Sirius pointed his wand at her shakily, resisting the curse slightly. "Expelliarmus!"

Walburga's expression froze as her hand was jerked back. Her wand lying yards behind her. "You little foul blood traitor!"

"Flipendo!" he yelled, tears freely rolling down his face.

She screeched obscenities as she flew backwards. The tornado of wind vanished leaving her suspended in the air for a moment, making eye contact with Sirius for a second. She could see the horror in his eyes of what he had done displayed before he set a cool expression on. She landed with a thump by their family tapestry. She wiped the blood trickling down her lip in disgust. "Do you know what you've done, _Sirius_?"

"I'm leaving," he repeated, picking up his bag once more. He walked towards the open window determined.

"I'm burning you off!" she yelled with all her might. He summoned his broom turning back to look at her. "I'm burning you off! You're a disgrace! A disappointment! Worthless scum! _Nothing_!"

Sirius' were full of pity before flew off into the night. She continued yelling atrocities until she could no longer see his figure. She cried and cried as she burned his name off. She stayed for a long period of time in the same spot. She never stopped whispering, " _You're a disgrace_!"

Orion walked through the door in panic as he came home. His eyes instantly found Walburga's lean frame on the floor. "Walburga! Are you alright?"

She lifted her head slowly. "I did it. Orion, I did it!"

His expression turned from worried to puzzled. "What did you do?"

"I burned him! I burned him off!" She explained with childish delight. She giggled as she showed him a black mark where Sirius' picture and name should have been. "He left! I burned him off! I did it!"

Orion sighed as she gleefully rambled on about how she hurt him. "He's gone? Sirius really left?"

She nodded. "Yes! He's gone! He's gone! He's gone. He is gone. Gone forever." Her voice slowed down and cracked. She began crying loudly. "He's gone! HE LEFT ME!"

Orion comforted Walburga as she mourned the loss of her son. He knew Walburga loved them. Her family. It didn't matter if they feared her or loved her; she just wanted them to be together. It pained her physically to have to 'discipline' her kids. But he knew it was necessary for them. And she knew it, too.

It seemed as the months passed that Walburga was slowly fading away. She was no longer the woman he fell in love with and married. She was no longer fit to be the wife of Orion Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. She wasn't fit to be a mother either. But despite all that, Orion still loved her.

"Do you understand, Regulus?" Walburga asked, petting her child's head. They were leaving him off for another year at Hogwarts.

Regulus stiffly nodded. "Yes mother."

Walburga smiled goofily at Orion. "Regulus isn't a disgrace! He's not a disappointment! He's the _true_ Black heir."

"He won't be like Sirius." Orion commented then winced. He knew better than to bring up that name by now.

" _Him_ ," Walburga whispered sinisterly. She grabbed Regulus by the shoulders and shook him hard. "You won't be like him, will you? You won't, right? Tell me! _Tell me you won't_!"

"Let the boy go," Orion commanded, touching her shoulder. He could see Abraxas Malfoy turning his nose down at them. How dare he? He was of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black! _He_ was a Malfoy. He grimaced at his wife's behavior. He _knew_ she couldn't help herself bit it still irritated him to see her act like that. "You're making a scene, Walburga."

Walburga nodded hesitantly. She smoothed her rumpled dress and waved coolly at Regulus. Regulus showed no emotion at being treated like that from his mother. She did it so often it no longer had any effect on the boy. Orion grabbed her and Apparated. He sighed as they made it home. It was becoming more and more difficult to take care of Walburga. He was sure she was losing herself. She didn't even know it herself yet. But she was everything to him. No, she _is_ everything to him. But it was as if Sirius' name was a trigger. She was perfectly stable then the next she was wild and frantic. Her appearance became sloppier as the days passed. Her action's more rushed and frantic. She was slowly falling to pieces before his very eyes.

"I'm not sure I'm well, Orion," she confided one day. She paced around their room frantically.

Orion, who was on their bed, nodded. Worst of all, it was taking a physical toll in her body. "I've noticed."

"I t-think if has something to do with _him_ ," she mumbled, looking at her hands. It looked as if she started to weep, covering her face with her pale, bony hands. She shook a little, her shoulders heaving up and down. After a moment, she looked at him through her fingers. "He's going to go insane, too, you know. He's one of us! He's a Black! He has our blood coursing through his veins _whether he likes it or not_!"

Orion nodded, watching her carefully. It was then he noticed that she wasn't crying but laughing. She found it all amusing. His heart couldn't help but tear in two as he saw the woman he loved.

"I think I'm going insane," she suddenly declared. Her eyes were full of tears. Orion motioned her over to him. She quickly walked into his open arms. "I don't think I'll ever be right again."

Orion hushed her soothingly. He patted her hair in a comforting manner. "Shhh. It's alright, Wal. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

And he always was. All the way until death do us part.


End file.
